Superman Vol 4 1
| Quotation = The world needs to see again that there's a Superman looking out for them. You may not be here in body, but I know you are in spirit ... the colors will fly. | Speaker = Superman | StoryTitle1 = Son of Superman, Part One | Synopsis1 = Clark goes to the Smallville cemetery to pay his respects to his younger Prime Earth self. Upon touching the younger Clark’s grave, he ends up leaving a glowing blue handprint on it. Clark is still trying to make sense of what Mr. Oz told him: that he, his family and the dead Clark are not who they thought they were. For now, those questions must be put aside, for the world needs Superman. Clark, Lois and Jon had moved to the Hamilton Country and started their new lives as the Smith family. Jon woke up in the middle of night to witness the barn engulfed in flames. Fortunately, Superman steps in and saves the animals. The next morning, the Smiths start rebuilding the barn. An excited Jon goes to fill the corn harvester, until he sees his cat Goldie get captured by Hawk. Desperate to Goldie, Jon unleashes a burst of heat vision and ends up accidentally killing Goldie and the hawk. Jon is horrified until he realizes a young girl just watched him use his powers. As he grieves over his cat’s death, the girl disappears. Jon returns to his father but says he is not ready to use his powers, leaving Clark to work on the barn by himself. Later at dinner, Lois asks where Goldie is and Clark doesn’t know. Jon pretends he doesn’t know either. Suddenly, the Smiths are visited by Kathy Branden, the girl who saw Jon use his powers. She is a new neighbor and has come to give them a few bottles of milk. Anguished, Jon cannot say a single word to her while Lois asks if she has seen their cat. Kathy denies it and leaves. Clark and Lois think Kathy can be Jon’s friend, but Jon refuses because everything in their lives must be kept secret and he is sick of it. Clark and Lois have already explained to Jon they must keep their identities secret so they can do good for the new world without endangering their family. When Jon angrily says his parents are using him as an excuse to keep secrets, Clark sends Jon to his room. Later that night, Jon overhears a conversation between Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. They are talking about Superman and his family not being from this world. The Superhero Trinity suddenly realizes Jon is listening to them, scaring Jon. Superman goes to Jon’s room and tells Jon to come with him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Goldie * * and * and * Superman (Post-Flashpoint) * * Lana Lang Locations: * ** *** ** *** Hamilton County **** *** *** **** ***** Smallville Cemetery Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = “THE SON OF SUPERMAN” Chapter One The Last Son of Krypton must decide whether to help his young son use his new and rapidly increasing abilities, or hide them from the world. THE CREATORS: The team supreme that brought fans the adventures of Damian Wayne in BATMAN AND ROBIN returns for the adventures of Superman and his offspring. NOW SHIPPING TWICE MONTHLY! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}